Conflict in the Hidden Rain
Its a chilling day in the village hidden the rain, violence springs out everywhere. Though to be a shinobi is to face hardship, as five young ninja are about to realize. Two young nin from Kirigakure are on a path to find a place to rest. "Come on... I hate this place already all rain!" Shobu blurts out "Well you was the one who wanted to help me" Sasayaki explained "I know.. I know lets just find a place to crash" "Yeah... hey you see that tavern up ahead" Sasayaki excitingly says as turns toward Shobu The scene changes to three more young nin inside the tavern running up their bill.. "Hey more dumplings please!" Shiro happily says "For a kid you sure eat alot... dont you think so Gattsu?" Ladi exclaims "I dont care... as long as none of you get fat to the point you cant fight..then your useful" Gattsu remarks "WELL.. you would say that but if you havent noticed im the one paying for this stuff!" Ladi angrily remarks The door opens in the crowded tavern, two visibly drenched nin enter the tavern and proceed to the bartender. "Hey bartender.. you got any water? "But you just said you hate the rain...and now your thirsty for water? Sasayaki explains to Shobu confused "HEY! you two stop talking your voices are already starting to annoy me!" Gattsu says angrily "What? no one tells me what to do... so I dont know who you think you are to be bossing us around!" angrily remarks Shobu Then in a flash.. Gattsu unsheashed his blade and made a strike towards a defenseless Sasayaki only to be blocked by Shobu's blade Haha.. you must have some form of skill if you block me at this speed. explained Gattsu "Hey take this nonsense outside!" yelled the bartender As the young nin headed outside Gattsu knew the battle was in his favor for having two people in his squad, but this didnt seem to nerve Shobu. Before any one could say anything Shobu formed a Fire Seal. "Bee, Shiro fall back! yelled Gattsu "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu" screamed Shobu The fire soared in the air towards Gattsu only to fade away from the furiousness of the rain. "Your not very smart are you? using a fire release in area such as this..Bee you and Shiro take on the other guy I'll handle him" remarked Gattsu Gattsu went into pursuit of Shobu with a front roundhouse kick..It was blocked but left Shobu off balanced. "Shiro attack him together" yelled Ladi Shiro and Ladi went on to pursue Sasayaki their movements where clearly seen by him and effortlessly he was blocked their strikes. "Not only is this guy blocking us... he in position to counter-attack why isnt he?' Ladi thinking to herself Gattsu notices Shobu's miss step in the puddle and attemps to capitalize with a thrust of his blade in Shobu's heart. "Sorry guys I would love... to play another time. casually exclaims Sasayaki In instant Sasayaki forces Gattsu's blade into the muddy land, and simultaneously kicks Shobu out the way. "Gattsu wow your good to... I thought you was weak! excitingly stated Gattsu "Why dont you settle down?...your fighting for absolutely no reason at all" calmly explained Sasayaki "No..redhead started this and im gonna end it" angrily announced Shobu "Yeah Gattsu..why are we fighting them?! they seem cool to me. happily said Shiro "Its pointless Gattsu we need to get moving to konoha anyway! yelled Ladi "Fine..lets go" calmly stated Gattsu as he sheathed his sword. "Wait..your headed to konoha?! because if you are we mind as well go together." said Sasayaki "NO WAY..WHY SHOULD WE TRAVEL WITH THEM?! screamed Shobu "Because its obvious we are going to need help reaching there." said Sasayaki Ladi and Shiro replied with an "ok" but Gattsu was unsure until he too realized he could use more muscle. "Fine..are yall coming or not? as long as you can keep loudmouth quiet. remarked Gattsu "Come on..Shobu." said Sasayaki "Whatever...." reluctantly replied Shobu As the five young nin headed out towards Konoha who knows what dangers await them...?